In cold forming, no heat is applied to the metallic workpiece before forming. However, its temperature can increase during the forming process, as the energy expanded in forming is almost completely converted into heat. The main advantages of cold forming are the saving of materials and working time, the use of lower strength steels, the improved quality of workpieces, lower machine costs, better size accuracy, high surface quality and an extended tool life. In order to achieve these advantages, a protective film must be formed between the tool and the work piece, which must remain intact during the working process. Such a protective film is mainly made up of molybdenum disulfide dispersions or graphite as lubricants. Hitherto, in order to obtain such a protective lubricating film in cold forming processes, lubricant carriers are applied onto the surface of the workpiece, which can absorb about five times the quantity of lubricants compared to the untreated metal surface. However, the application of such lubricant carriers onto the surface of workpieces is carried out by applying aggressive acids and metallic soaps in huge amounts, which is not desirable from an ecological standpoint.